


Hetero Sex

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First Time, Omegaverse, Oppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: Meg makes a proposal to Clive, without realising it was something they both wanted all the time.





	Hetero Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read alone, mention is made of the wider world I have created but it should still make sense. In my Omegaverse the Beta males are rare and oppressed due to their inability to procreate. The women are the strongest sex and are in authority.

The door to Sammy’s bedroom clicked shut. They would be locked away for a few days, perhaps emerging to replenish the water and snacks, but otherwise the Omega and Alpha would not be seen. 

 

Clive looked at the stairs, remembering how worried the poor Omega had looked when he told Jamie he was ready. Sammy needed to mate, and Jamie was the Alpha he had to mate with, but none of them wanted him to get pregnant. If he got pregnant Daniel, their lead Alpha would lose his last opportunity to father a child. And the consequences of that were something they were trying not to think about. 

 

The sound of wine being poured made Clive look back at Meg. She handed him the refilled glass with a sad smile. 

 

‘I’m glad Daniel's gone away for a few days. I think it would have been unbearable. Poor Sammy...poor Jamie,’ said Meg as she swirled the dark red liquid in her glass. 

 

Clive sighed, ‘it’s horrible. But Sammy needs to be knotted by an Alpha in rut...and we know Jamie is more than fertile.’

 

‘Let’s hope it doesn’t happen,’ said Meg defiantly. 

 

They sat in silence, sipping the wine. Meg had bought a couple of bottles to celebrate a small victory she had enjoyed. Proper education for male children. A simple education programme would be started as soon as practical to teach the young Omega and Alphas in the homes about life. Not just about how to make more babies, what to do during the Omega heat. No, now they would be taught about science, about history, about politics. The education would probably be the bare minimum the government could get away with, but it would be a start. 

 

Clive smiled at the memory of Meg shyly explaining what she had achieved. She had skirted the obvious issue with the apparent win. Beta males were not to be included in the new education. The perceived uselessness of Clive’s sex meant money was rarely spent on them. Clive had taken great delight in teasing his friend about the Beta males being missed off the new legislation. Sammy had, despite his increasing feelings of discomfort caused by his oncoming heat, berated Clive for making fun of Meg who was obviously upset at not securing education for all the men. 

 

Now they were sat companionably, side by side on the sofa. The sofa was usually where Jamie would sit or lie with Sammy sometimes cuddled into him. Clive had apologised with a smirk earning himself a playful slap from Meg.

 

‘Oh, fuck it,’ said Meg after a few minutes and reached for the bottle of wine a second time. 

 

She topped them both up before plonking the bottle down.

 

‘Let’s not think about it for a few hours. Let’s pretend it’s not happening. Let’s pretend you are not oppressed, and I’m supposed to be in charge. Let’s just be mates enjoying a bottle of wine for an evening...can we do that? Can we try?’

 

Clive laughed and raised his glass; they clinked the cheap glasses together. Meg smirked at the lack of any chime caused by the action. 

 

‘Shut up,’ said Clive, ‘they were cheap. Jamie’s too clumsy. He keeps breaking them. They were a bargain in the animal charity shop. We’re helping the puppies,’ he concluded with mock nonchalance.

 

Meg smirked, ‘puppies.’

 

‘You’ve been reading that old-fashioned slang book again,’ laughed Clive. 

 

Meg was wearing a fairly low-cut top, she looked down at her breasts for a few seconds before glancing up and laughing out loud. 

 

‘I wonder why women still have breasts. I mean, they don’t do anything now.’

 

‘Perhaps Evolution is a woman and thought that the ladies looked good with a curvy figure?’ suggested Clive with another smirk. 

 

He knew Meg had no issue with her shape, she generally wore suits when she was at work but had been in a few short-lived relationships with other women. Those relationships had seen her wear some very feminine clothes. A hang up from before the evolutionary leap, had seen the sexes retain their body shapes. 

 

Clive found that the more they talked about body shape the more he found he could not stop looking at Meg. He had always liked the way she looked but had always put that down to her being his friend and effectively his owner. Although she despised the idea that she owned him, she was not keen to refer to herself as his guardian. But she was. The only way he was allowed to live, freely, was to either allow himself to be used by Alpha’s as a surrogate Omega when they could not be with their own Omega and were struggling to deal with their rut themselves. Some Beta males lived with females as servants, but they were often treated badly. 

 

Now as he finished his second glass of wine, he found that he was feeling a little aroused. It was an odd thing to feel. Beta males were the closest to how men had been before the evolutionary leap, but now they were infertile. They could still have sex and did with Omega on occasion if an Alpha was indisposed and the Omega was desperate, but that was not something that happened often. It had never happened when Clive had been working as a surrogate. 

 

‘Have you ever had sex with a woman?’ asked Meg.

 

Clive had not realised Meg had twisted slightly to look at him, she had finished her wine and was holding the empty glass out to him. Slightly perturbed by her sudden question he took the glass and shuffled himself off the sofa to collect the bottle and pour the last of the wine out for them both. 

 

‘Of course, I haven’t,’ he replied. ‘Beta men aren’t allowed.’

 

‘You’re allowed, it just doesn’t happen. Although I can’t see why, women fuck Alpha’s all the time. It’s not like either of them are going to get pregnant.’

 

Meg giggled.

 

‘I honestly didn’t realise. I guess Beta’s are so oppressed we think that everything we do could be wrong.’

 

‘Aww...my poor little Beta boy,’ said Meg, shuffling a little closer to him as he sat back down.

 

Some of the wine spilled over the edge of Meg’s glass over her hand; she licked it off her fingers but kept her eyes on Clive the entire time. Clive found the move arousing. Meg’s eyes flicked down to his groin for a second. She looked back at him with a grin.

 

‘Let’s fuck.’

 

Clive’s eyes went wide, he stared at Meg.

 

‘Come on,’ she said, ‘it’ll be fun.’

 

Clive glanced up at the ceiling.

 

‘Oh, they’re busy...you want to, I can see you want to…’

 

Meg brushed her left hand along Clive’s thigh, he felt his already hardening cock twitch at the touch.

 

Almost as suddenly as she had started coming on to him, she stopped and looked at him, a serious expression on her face.

 

‘But only if you want to…’ she said, ‘I don’t want you thinking you have to...you know, ‘cos I’m your guardian and all that shit.’

 

Clive nodded slowly. He wanted to. He really wanted to, but he was very nervous, he felt oddly shy. He managed a smile and a more certain nod.

 

‘I’m not sure what to do though,’ he said slowly.

 

Meg bit her lip and smiled again, the reassurance that she was not taking advantage of the Beta giving her the confidence to move on.

 

‘I know what to do. You’ll love it. Sex is meant to be enjoyed, it’s how we keep the species alive...well not us, we’re both pointless really.’

 

She smirked at her own remark before taking Clive’s wine glass from him and twisting around to put both glasses down. Clive allowed himself to look at Meg as she turned away, he liked the way her top showed off the curve of her hip to her waist. He tentatively reached out and slid his hand over her thigh. Meg turned back and smiled, she reached up and cupped his face with her hands, leaning into him. 

 

Clive had kissed a few men on the lips but not a woman. Meg’s lips were soft, her mouth smaller. He kissed her back, all the thoughts of how taboo what they were doing were gone. She hummed with pleasure as they continued to kiss, she pushed her hands through his short hair. Without breaking off the kiss Meg managed to swing her leg over his and straddle him, pushing herself against his hard cock. Clive could not help a gasp at the sensations the move gave him. 

 

She started to pull at his jumper, he sat forward a little and raised his arms so that she could pull if off him.

 

‘Why’re we doing this in winter?’ she asked. ‘So many bloody layers to get through.’

 

Before she could go back to kissing him, Clive decided that he would save her the trouble of pulling his t-shirt off. He stripped himself of the clothing whilst she watched with what he could only guess was approval. As she leaned back in to continue kissing him, she stroked her hand across his chest. 

 

Although he was physically smaller than an Alpha, Clive did pride himself on being fit, he was not as muscular as Daniel or Jamie, but he did have some tone to his body. And Meg seemed to approve. She was practically purring as she kissed him.

 

He moved his hands across her back and pulled her closer. She paused her kiss and pulled back slightly to look at him. 

 

‘You’ve seen films from before the leap?’ she said rhetorically. ‘You’re supposed to take my top off now.’

 

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head a little, her loose hair swaying. Clive smiled, he still felt a little awkward but did as he was told. He pulled her top up, she straightened up so that he could pull it over her head. He looked at her bra for a few seconds, then back up at her, she was giggling again. 

 

‘Do you know how to work a bra?’

 

‘It can’t be that hard,’ replied Clive with a smirk of his own. 

 

He reached around and found the clasp, fiddling at it with his fingers for a few seconds. When it became evident, he could not undo the underwear, Meg fell forward on him laughing. He grabbed her and twisted her around to lie on the sofa, the uncooperative bra forgotten as he went back to kissing her. He lay kisses across her neck and towards her breasts. She moaned with pleasure before arching her back slightly and reaching behind to undo the bra herself. Clive was not sure what to do, he thought about the films from before the leap, he knew that sex with women was not like in the films in reality, but it was the only reference he had. He kept on with the little kisses, over her breasts for a few seconds before Meg grabbed him and pulled him back so that she could kiss him on the lips again.

 

Clive liked the feeling of their half naked bodies pressed together, he tentatively moved his hand over Meg’s breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. She hummed again before slipping her hands onto the back of his jeans. He knew what she wanted to do and eased himself up slightly as she slid her fingers around to his front and started to undo his belt and button before sliding his zip down. He gasped again as she very clearly stroked his cock.

 

Meg paused again, pulling her hand out of his trousers and pushing Clive back a few inches.

 

‘Shall we go to bed, be more comfortable...and much as I don’t give a fuck what the others might think if they found us here...I don’t want to fall asleep on the sofa afterwards.’

 

She grinned at him for a few seconds. Clive smiled back, he leaned in and gave her another quick kiss before disentangling himself from her, her bra and the cushions. They grabbed their clothes and snuck up the stairs. Clive stopped at the chair just inside Meg’s bedroom and started to fold his clothes neatly and arrange them on the chair. He realised Meg who had somehow stripped off completely in the time it had taken him to fold his jumper was watching him with a bemused expression.

 

‘Just get naked and come over here,’ she said, barely able to stop herself from giggling. ‘I’m naked and horny. Come and deal with my needs…’

 

She winked at him before jumping on the bed and sprawling across it. 

 

Clive looked at his half-folded t-shirt for a few seconds before looking back up at Meg.

 

‘I think it’s a hang up from when I was working,’ he said quietly. ‘Trying to put off the moment I had to give myself to them.’

 

The humour went from Meg’s eyes in a second. She moved off the bed and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a few seconds. 

 

‘We don’t have to do this,’ she said. 

 

‘We do,’ said Clive a shy smile returning to his face. ‘We do because I have a choice. And I want to. With you. I think I’ve always liked you.’

 

He realised he was blushing as he confessed his attraction.

 

‘Really?’ asked Meg, who looked surprised. 

 

Clive nodded. 

 

‘Well then,’ said Meg, the smile back on her lips, ‘we’d best do something about that then.’

 

She leaned in for a gentle kiss, Clive was only an inch taller than her and not used to being with someone who was his size. Alpha’s were always taller than him. As Meg pulled him in for a hug he reciprocated, holding her close for a few seconds. He allowed her to push his trousers and boxer shorts over his hips, exposing his cock. The brief moment of uncertainty had seen his previously hard cock shrink a little, but now that the moment had past is did not take much for it to spring back to full attention. Meg did not seem bothered about touching him. He was used to his cock being ignored when he had been working. The Alpha’s he had offered his service to were only ever interested in their own needs, and rarely helped him to come as well. Meg seemed to know what she was doing; her dexterous fingers worked his cock for a few seconds as she continued to kiss him. 

 

Clive trailed his hands down Meg’s back and over her arse, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. Meg broke off the kiss and stepped away from him, walking backwards to her bed, she did not break eye contact with him. When she reached the bed, she sat down and shuffled herself further back. Clive hurriedly pulled his trousers and boxers off, leaving them heaped on the floor. He slowly moved to the bed, Meg was lying back looking at him, taking in his now naked body, she looked pleased with what she saw. Clive knew he was pleased with what he saw. Meg was lithe, not skinny, but curved. Clive liked the way she looked. 

 

She patted the bed beside her. He knew he could not put it off any longer, and he did not want to. He knew, at that moment, that he had wanted to sleep with Meg for a long time. He had never really considered it would actually happen.

 

Now he was going to find out what it felt like to sleep with a woman. And not just a woman, but the woman he had been attracted to for a long time. 

 

Clive climbed onto the bed. 

 

A~B~O

 

Meg slowly opened her eyes. She could remember everything that had happened the previous night. She had been tipsy; she had enjoyed the bottle of wine she had shared. But she had enjoyed the company more. 

 

Sex for women was an odd, unsettled thing. Most women saw and understood the need for the Alphas and Omegas to be together. They did not interfere or try to keep the breeding sexes apart. Meg had been in relationships with other women, she had enjoyed the times she had been with them, but it had never seemed like the right thing for her. The two times she had taken an Alpha to her bed, in clandestine nights away from the family she had not been fully satisfied. The Alpha’s had been trying to prove something so her. She had not understood what, but guessed they did not know she was progressive, they probably wanted to show the authoritarian woman what they could do. 

 

But Clive, she smiled at the thought, Clive had been different. He had been gentle, hesitant even, with her. She had guided him, helped him to get started but once he understood what he could do he had clearly enjoyed himself. 

 

The Beta male, the closest to the male sex from before the leap, was still asleep next to her. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, during the course of the night they had shuffled around so that Meg was lying on her side with Clive behind her, his arm draped over her. She slipped her hand over his, interlacing their fingers. 

 

What they had done was considered taboo, but Meg could not see why. She was his guardian; he was not used to service the Alphas anymore. He was no longer a commodity, he was free. She knew they could not be open about what had happened, the rest of the family would not mind but the wider society would probably frown on it. Even most of the other progressive women would not like what she had done. The progressives would see it as her abusing her guardianship.

 

But Clive had wanted to sleep with her, he had been clear about that. She thought back to the moment he was reminded about what he used to do. Meg had been prepared to put a stop to their activity there and then. The haunted look on Clive’s face would stay with her, she was sure. But he had told her he wanted to continue; he had been determined. Perhaps he saw it as some kind of emancipation for himself. 

 

Meg had been happy to help him.

 

Clive shifted slightly behind her; he kissed the back of her neck. Meg smiled again. 

 

She was sure she could help him again. 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. The next story in the series will be darker again.


End file.
